A variety of configurations of gaming machines configured to present wagering games are well known. For example, one early gaming machine was the mechanical slot machine. This machine accepted coins and had spinning reels.
A variety of newer electronic and electro-mechanical gaming machines have been developed. For example, slot machines now often include mechanical reels which are controlled by electric motors, which motors are themselves controlled by a computing device or electronic controller. In addition, video gaming devices have been developed which are configured to present game information electronically via one or more electronically-controlled displays.
There are numerous problems when considering the cost of manufacturing and developing these gaming machines. First, each machine is generally designed to present a specific game. The machine includes a secure cabinet which contains the game machine components. Generally, the cabinet is configured as a solid box.
In addition, the circuitry for each machine is generally specific to the particular machine. For example, the configuration of the controller, wiring and peripheral devices for a slot machine varies greatly from the configuration of a video gaming machine. This requires that a tremendous number of components be manufacture and assembled, in a variety of configurations, to create the variety of different gaming machines.
Because the gaming machines are assembled into a particular configuration, they are large and thus are not well-suited to being transported. Also, these particularly configured gaming machines are not suited for use in presenting other games. For example, a casino may purchase a gaming machine for many thousands of dollars. If the popularity of the game wanes, however, the gaming machine is not suited to presenting other games because the circuitry of the gaming machine is specific to the original game.